


Random Angst Oneshots (ongoing)

by JustABoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #angst #angstoneshots #death #dreamsmp #tubbo #tommyinnit, #ghostbur, #sbi, #sleepybois, #technoblade, #wilbur, #wilbur gets revived, #wilbursoot, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABoi/pseuds/JustABoi
Summary: This will be a series of angst stories I wrote, not in any particular order. disclaimer, there will be accounts of violence, death, and panic attacks.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains: death, violence, and panic attacks. If you can’t stand it, don’t read it! Also this is all roleplay and none of it is canon.

Tubbo stood over the empty coffin, wondering what would have happened if he had just listened to Tommy instead of banning him. This was all his fault. He should’ve came over more, he should have asked how he was. But Tubbo didn’t do that. Instead he left Tommy to his own devices, to his death. Then he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. Tubbo looked up, ready to snap at whoever it was to leave him alone, let him grieve in peace. But he saw the impossible. Of course Tommy came to haunt him it’s what he deserved isn’t it? Tubbo screamed at the figure through his tears, “leave me alone I didn’t mean it!” But the figure just stared before softly whispering, “Tubbo? Tubbo I’m really here” bye he wasn’t, he couldn’t be. Tubbo had gone insane. “NO, you’re NOT” Tubbo took a step closer to ‘Tommy’ and watched him speak. “Tubbo I promise it’s me” he spoke with a softer tone than Tubbo had ever heard him use before. Tubbo decided there was only one thing to get rid of this hallucination. He ran straight towards the figure, ramming his diamond sword through his stomach. Then he heard a gasp, and a sudden warmth flooded down the hilt. “No,nononono” This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t real, it can’t be real. “Tubbo it’s okay,” Tommy whispered in his dying breath. “I love you man”  
Tubbo felt his heart break more than he thought possible. This couldn’t be happening. The air closed in on him and he couldn’t breathe. Tubbo knew that now, now Tommy was dead. And he did it. He carefully placed Tommy into the previously empty coffin, then ran away. To where? No one knew. Tubbo and Tommy were gone.


	2. Techno Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade sees that something is wrong with Tommy, but what could it be? This is a happier fic than some others, hope you enjoy!

Technoblade stared confusingly at TommyInnit. “Tommy are you friends with Dream or not?”   
“Well you see we’re friends he just wants to kill me”  
“Tommy that doesn’t sound like you’re friends”  
Tommy just deflected the question, instead talking about his tower he was gonna build. Techno was a bit worried, but brushed it off as just Dream being Dream.   
Then he remembered Tommy’s hoarding. Well, he always stole, but not that much. Was he just in exile for too long? But Technoblade didn’t think that would lead to a lack of free will as extreme as Tommy has. no one should be that dependent on someone. He then remembered the blown up Logsteardshire, and Tommy’s traumatic memories from the place.   
Realization dawned on his face as he realized what dream had done. Dream had manipulated his little brother. It was so obvious now.   
Techno wanted to tear Dreams face off, he didn’t care that Dream saved him, that does not matter anymore.


	3. Wilbur gets Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets revived, but doesn’t remember being ghostbur, so what happens when he sees LManburg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also of the mention of a panic attack, be aware. (Written before the 10th)

He awoke in an empty field, surrounded by a wall of many different blocks. There was a few spruce trees, but it was mostly emptiness, dirt, and cobblestone. He began to sit up, only realizing that he was wearing a long brown trench-coat over his clothes, it was long and dirtied, with an odd hole in the back. Then he heard shouts, and the memories coming rushing back.   
He was Wilbur Soot. He was in the Spawn of the dream smp. He remembered the drug van, the walls, the betrayal. The original war and the explosion, the election and being cast out. Wilbur remembered slowly going insane, the war, and finally him blowing up LManburg. The thing he remembered most though was the people. He remembered Tommy, his little brother, he remembered Technoblade, who came to help them, he remembered the tyrant dream, and his dad. That was his last memory, his dad killing him.   
Then he was here. He shouldn’t be here, he should be dead! Wilbur ran out of the spawn, leaping through the hole in the wall and sprinting down the prime path. He passed Phil, Eret, and Bad, them all shouting his name, but Wilbur didn’t care. He ran past Tommy’s house, hearing noises and laughter inside, he ran over the bridge, breaking the wooden barrier. And then Wilbur Soot collapsed on the broken bridge.   
It couldn’t be. He, he didn’t do all this did he? The room was getting smaller. There wasn’t enough air, wasn’t enough time.   
It was only 11 stacks, 11 stacks couldn’t do that much damage. They must all hate him. It wasn’t meant to be that powerful, there was no coming back from this.   
Everyone yelling must have been hunting him down, they must hate him.   
And so Wilbur ran. He ran and he ran until he was out of energy. Until he didn’t know where he was. And then, he fell asleep.


End file.
